a old english assement that i had lying around
by panzer hunter
Summary: this is basically "saving private Ryan" one-shot that I had to do for English one day.


Joe Maynes 11 Dreg

saving private Ryan(English story)

() are speech while '' means though

"Mayday!...Mayday! doe's any one hear me! this is sergeant Maynes, please anyone one respond". well there goes' an 'easy' mission, am now over some part of France with low fuel, a damage wing, busted radio and low ammo over Nazi control France. My mission was a simply support role, escort some 'parachutist' over a drop-zone then back to base. Now am alone in the dark with enemies everywhere

My plane was a new model a 'spitfire' I think they were called, our mission was a quick easy job but the Luftwaffe didn't think that, as three miles from the shore, we were spotted that's when the sky turn red and black. guns blasted at us from all angle's no cloud cover we were prime targets , the German fighters took out some of my fellow pilot's in the dogfight, now am about to fall out of the sky like a ton of bricks.

"Beep Beep " I was quickly brought out of my chain of thoughts about recent event's look around the cramp cockpit most of my indicator's were either smashed or going haywire "you got to be shi-"was all that I could say before a dark vile of smoke came from the engine. "Crap crap Crap!"my plane was now out of fuel I looked at the fuel indicator which was the beeping one ,it said that I had ten minutes of fuel left, but a quick glance proved that it was wrong. the wing was riddled with bullet holes and a sleek shiny golden liquid was leaving a gushing trail from the torn brown wing as a choking song began to ring around in my ears

my spinning plane had quickly began to go into a stall (out of control nose dive) I was pulling the controls back with all the might I could muster, my hands were in so much pain from grasping the controls so tightly. The flaps after having a fight with them they finally even out to allow this rust bucket of a plane to glide. At least I can stay in the air for a few more minutes

taking the precious few minutes of air time that I had which I spent it on searching for a suitable area to land. unfortunly the endless black abyss below me gave a sense of a grim demise with the plane lowering every second. with a long sigh I petted the side of the glass cockpit and pulled the lever and leaped out into the endless void

"OW" was all that I could manage to muster the shear though of falling into a forest was a nightmare for pilot's, at least I know why now the parachute had gotten shredded and tangled in the branches with the harness tearing into me. The ground was a few feet below me but if I struggled against the harness I could easily break my neck, and I couldn't call out for help with all the enemies near, hopefully they are searching my crashed plane which was half a mile away.

"screw it" I mumbled as I reach for my knife in the top pocket of the torn rubbery suit, it made a small 'click' like sound from my jacket, once it was out I brandished it in the moon light at eye level. With no time to spare I began to saw at the buckle on the harness which was damage in the drop ,the vibration from the desperate sawing shaking leave's all around me

The harness soon snapped as I fell to the ground like a stone but I was prepared. basic training kicked in for as soon as my feet had touched the ground I did a forward roll and quickly upholstered the freezing cold and heavy revolver. 'why would they give a pilot a stubborn loud slow revolver instead of a small pistol I will never know'. with the gun in hand I quickly began to scan the surrounding in case I wasn't alone. I quickly took inventory all I had was: a single canteen of water ,eighteen bullet's for the revolver, a knife, a damaged compass , and the mission objective map 'WAIT!'I mentally screamed the map I fumbled it out carefully not making too much noise, maybe just maybe I could regroup with some of the surviving paratroopers. 'YES' that could work after all we did distract the enemy fighters long enough for the transport planes to complete the mission. With a new objective in mind I began I quickly sprinted in a eastern direction provided that the compass wasn't broken, with knife and gun in hand I began to gracefully run through the long tree trunks which were like a forest of giant's for the tree's gave off a an eerie feel.

an hour of running can really make you feel uneasy, the wind had dropped and creeping around didn't really help.*Rushling*a large clumsy sound in the distance had me flat on the ground with the gun in hand aimed towards the disturbance

Now or never "Thunder!" I said in a hoarse whisper, if this was a friendly I would be really pleased because only a Ally would know the reply to be 'flash' this is a special code used to identify solider in the dark

A trembled almost squeak "F-Flash" As a young pale face emerged from the dark undergrowth, he must be barely over seventeen , his grime covered face show off his pale complexion, his eyes darted back and forth like a wild rabbit. dressed in a green and brown uniform covered in ground in dirt with a bulging backpack he also held a rifle that look as if it had never been fired

This BOY was supposed to be my saviour but from one look at his trembling hands and his nervous glancing that tried to avoid my scrutinizing gaze told me that both of us were in un charted territory


End file.
